imperatrix_centuriifandomcom-20200215-history
Ofaxsacspl
Ofaxsacspl was a Darth in the Sith Empire who would go on to rebel and create his own cult to rival the Empire. He would take on many apprentices, such as Riviembis, Szallath, and Arfinyn. Most files on him are classified, and even the classified ones are few in number, so information on this individual is scarce The Sith Lord Darth Ofaxsacspl was most likely a Pureblood, although physical descriptions always describe him with a hood covering his face, so it is unknown if this is true. The New Apprentices Ofaxsacspl would first meet Riviembis and Arfinyn in the marketplace on Nar Shaddaa, but would come to their aid after saving them from criminals that attacked them and their families. Their families would not survive, but the two children would go on to become Ofaxsacspl's apprentices. Punishing Failure Ofaxsacspl was very harsh on his students, but no one got it worse than Brancerro, the son of a Jedi who had fallen to the Dark side after his brother, Ushmead, got more attention due to his new position as a Jedi. Brancerro was not as skilled in the Force, and would fail many of Ofaxsacspl's trials. Ofaxsacspl most likely would have killed him if his two other apprentices, Arfinyn and Riviembis, did not intervene and smuggle Brancerro off of the planet. Rebellion Ofaxsacspl would betray the Sith Order, attempting to kill a Dark Council member in the process. He would fail, being forced to flee into the Outer Rim. Riviembis would leave his side at this time, but Arfinyn stayed alongside him as a spy for Riviembis and the Imperatrix Centurii. This was when Ofaxsacspl picked up his new apprentices, Tror'tirr and Szallath. The Cult Leader Ofaxsacspl would then form a cult that he would build to get ahead of the Sith that he would say betrayed him, although truly it was the other way around. The Breakthrough His apprentice Szallath was smart and witty, and a technical genius. She would learn the way to create a machine that could clone living things, originally intending for it to be used for good. The machine was based on blueprints sent by Brancerro, who had made a deal with Ofaxsacspl for them among other things. Ofaxsacspl, however, would force his apprentice into the machine. It would successfully do what Ofaxsacspl intended, create a clone army, but would also cause much damage to his apprentice. She would be haunted by her experience, driven to madness. Basing Operations Ofaxsacspl's cult was always based on Hoth, although it did hold other locations. Most notably are the bases on Belsavis, where the artifact was housed that could weaken him, and the apartment on Dromund Kaas. It is unknown why Ofaxsacspl kept an artifact intact that could destroy him. There are many theories, such as it being the source of his immense power that could perhaps rival a Dark Council member. The apartment, however, would be attacked by Riviembis, and would later be used as her base of operations as well as her home. Retaliation Ofaxsacspl would send Szallath to make the Centurii pay, and she would. This was the first time that the members of the Centurii other than Riviembis would find out about Ofaxsacspl. One day, the Centurii decided to plan two coordinated strikes against the cult. First, they would draw Szallath out to their base and kill her, meanwhile Riviembis and Arfinyn would take down the members of the cult on Hoth. Unknown to the Centurii, however, Ofaxsacspl was powerful, and would possess Arfinyn, causing him to betray Riviembis. Riviembis only barely escaped with a few other prisoners, including a rogue clone, Beyiw. Szallath was killed by the Centurii. The Frigid Fight Ofaxsacspl would conserve his power for a bit after the death of Szallath, not doing much against the Centurii. The reason for this is unknown. However, the Centruii would strike back against him for all he had done. In an attack led by Riviembis and Ushmead with a joint force of Imperial and Republic soldiers, the cult would be spread out across Hoth. However, they had attacked the place that was most important. Riviembis approached Ofaxsacspl's throne, where he would fight them for some time before finally Riviembis stabbed him through the chest. A Frozen Grave Ofaxsacspl would not show any emotion as the lightsaber pierced his chest. He would instead just stare at Riviembis as she killed him. When she finally pulled the saber from his body, he would slump over. The building would begin to collapse, and Ushmead would become stuck in the wreckage. Riviembis would leave him for dead, but Ushmead would end up surviving thanks to the help of a force that at the time was unknown to all. A Host For a Ghost Ofaxsacspl transferred his spirit to Ushmead before his death, and would protect Ushmead from the rubble to keep himself alive. Ushmead would leave, and Ofaxsacspl would take other hosts, although most of the names of these hosts are unknown. The Spirit Ofaxsacspl is most known as a spirit, as this is when he did the most himself. This is most likely due to the fact that most of his cult was destroyed or unaware of his presence. Making His Presence Known Ofaxsacspl would be found again when the Centurii went to look for Beyiw, who had been stranded on Hoth. She was being moved to Quesh by the cult, and was intercepted by the Centurii on a transport on Quesh. She would come back with tales of hearing the voices of her old master who had been dead for a few years at that point. Riviembis would end up looking into this more, which was a bad idea. Deadly Discovery A strike team from the Centurii, led by Tre'lod'invar, would attack a wrecked ship on Hoth in search of an artifact with connections to Ofaxsacspl, but would instead find two cultists there. One was Besrorrok, a cultist that Ofaxsacspl was training since the death of Szallath. The other was a cultist that never said his own name, as he was possessed by Ofaxsacspl. The two cultists were defeated, with the host being killed. Ofaxsacspl, however lived on. The Last Resort Riviembis would be betrayed by Destney at the inauguration of her second council, and Riviembis would be forced to do the unthinkable. She called on the power of Ofaxsacspl, allowing him to possess her so she could defeat the traitor. It worked, although Riviembis was defeated. Destney fled the Centurion. Riviembis would end up being in bad condition after this, with Ofaxsacspl staying in her head. She was locked up, and a way to stop Ofaxsacspl was searched for until an artifact was finally found, despite being guarded by Brancerro. When it was taken, Brancerro would say, "If you want the Centurii to die, take that artifact. Don't say I didn't warn you." Exorcised Tre'lod'invar would use the artifact to get the spirit of Ofaxsacspl out of the Empress of the Centurii, but Riviembis knew that they had to finish off Ofaxsacspl. They found that apparently the artifact was keeping Ofaxsacspl's power at bay, as the source of his power was somewhere on Belsavis. The artifact suppressed his spirit, but now it was with the Centurii, and they would still need it. Now, Ofaxsacspl was more powerful than ever. The Confrontation A group of Centurii members would head to where they found Ofaxsacspl, a Centurii base on Yavin 4 owned by Sul'jin. This group would include Heromercer, Destney, Tre'lod'invar, Jaxiz, Grand Admiral Soundblaster, Riviembis, Beyiw, and Gribeso. They fought many people in the base, including Ofaxsacspl's apprentice Trortirr and an army of clones of Szallath that would be killed by Beyiw in the ship she had flown them to the base in. Beyiw would stay behind in case they needed evacuation, and the rest of the group would head into a nearby cave. There they would find a Rancor surrounded by a red aura. It was possessed by Ofaxsacspl, and they would end up fighting it. Tre'lod'invar and Heromercer defeated it, but Ofaxsacspl's presence was still felt in a nearby statue. Riviembis would step too close to it, and would become possessed. Tre'lod'invar would attempt to use the artifact on Riviembis, but would prove to not know how to. The spirit of Szallath then spoke through Riviembis, trying to fight back Ofaxsacspl with Riviembis. She told Destney to step forward, as she was the only one that had ever met Szallath. She then told Destney how to use the artifact, and Destney bound both spirits into the head of Riviembis. The Nuisance Riviembis would start to grow increasingly weak as the ghosts took more of her power, but Riviembis would find another artifact to ward off the spirits, causing Ofaxsacspl to stop talking for some time. The Second Death After many months of silence from Ofaxsacspl, he would emerge again, and Riviembis would become close to death. Only two people were still on the Centurion, and there was no time to get her anywhere else. Tre'lod'invar and Beyiw struggled to find a way to help the dying Empress, and would look to the artifact that was used to bind Ofaxsacspl. It would state a ritual to kill him as well, but it was a fatal ritual for the host as well. A host strong enough in the force to be able to survive holding Ofaxsacspl was needed, and they were short on time, so Beyiw volunteered. They convinced Ofaxsacspl to transfer himself to Beyiw. Tre'lod'invar would perform the ritual, but Ofaxsacspl wouldn't go down without a fight. Beyiw fought back until she couldn't hold him anymore, which was right before the ritual ended. Just as Ofaxsacspl finally took control, Tre'lod'invar completed the ritual, and killed the old Sith, as well as the clone of Szallath that had been their best pilot and most loyal soldier. Category:Character